


Cold Ship, Warm Arms

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The human ships were too cold for her kind, not dangerously so, but uncomfortable.





	Cold Ship, Warm Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Nave Fria, Braços Quentes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843084) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 06 - Heat.

The human ships were too cold for her kind, not dangerously so, but uncomfortable.

It was just one of the many things that made her life there uncomfortable, but she refrained from complaining, most of the time. She made her choice, joining the Enterprise’s crew against orders, perhaps against logic. That ship wasn’t made for her, and it showed, as if the environment itself wanted to remind her she wasn’t welcome there.

She was cold all day, her Vulcan ways, what humans would call pride, not allowing her to admit she needed assistance to be comfortable.

Hoshi saw through her, she always did. It was the downside of opening her heart to someone so perceptive, Hoshi could read her as if humans had telepathic abilities.

Whenever she invited T’Pol over, her quarters would be a few degrees warmer than the rest of the ship. Not enough to be uncomfortable to Hoshi, and not quite enough to rid T’Pol of the cold, but it was better than anywhere else on the ship.

And then, before the night was over, T’Pol would find herself in Hoshi’s arms, sinking in her heat, holding on to her like a lifeline. Then, she would finally be warm. It wasn’t like being home, nothing about Hoshi could ever be so ordinary as to remind her of home, but for the hours they could have together, it was better than home could ever be.


End file.
